Magic and dove
by KillerJill04
Summary: Jason has Ryena , Hazel has Frank, Leo has Rachel, Percy has Annabeth, Every has every one. Even Drew has Octivian! But not Piper. Would she meet boy that chosen side with Kronos or Olympus? PIPER X ALABASTER!
1. Note

Chapter 1: notes

sorry I need time so yea but the story will start so please wait :)


	2. Lonely

**Hi its me again! And I so one revie and I am going to reply**

**Don-tDisTheSonic :**

**idiot jk! I know Love Alabaster and I really hope Alabaster going to be in the next book! :D **

On to the chapter!

Chapter 2: lonly..

Piper pov.

I'm so alone.. I evrry one has every one.. Even Kason chise Ryena over me.. I felt like I was going to cry.. Drew try her best to bring Jason and me together but I told her not to because I don't want his to hate me.. I was walking down the street not paying attenction of what I was walking to. Until I fell on some one.. And that some fell on top of me.. "What the." A boy about my got off me with disgust. "Watch where you going!" He yelled. Ok rude. "Alabaster be nice." A man slap the Alabaster guy on the back of its head. "Sorry." he mumbled. Then they walk away. I heard them chating about being nice to other people. Then I saw card on the ground. That card look so much similar to Lou cards. I grab it and walk away. I put it in my pocket. I turn and I pretty sure they are gone. When I turn back where I was going.. "You took my card." Alabaster said blankly. "No I didn't." I said hoping he leaves. "yeah right. Guve me that." He grab my back pocket bt to every one it look like he is trying to get my ass. I blush of ambarresdment "Alabaster you are Pervert!" The man grab Alabster back of his head. "But I-" He didn't finish because The man drag him away. Huh I guess I got lucky.


	3. reply

**chapter 3: Reply**

**Don-tDisTheSonic : i know funny huh. I know i'm very happy that you read my fic :) Its my first time doing it. So te chapter 3 will come soon but not today because i need more ideas.. **

**KillerJill04 out peace! **


	4. Think

**Chapter 4: Think**

**Don-tDisTheSonic : Aww thx :)**

* * *

Alabaster Pov.

Damn it! She is obviosly (sorry bad spelling and bad gramer) freaking daughter of Aphrodite.. I could tell by her perfect skin, her hair is so smooth, her nice brown eyes, her- STOP IT! Don't be a perv! Ugh any way I was sneaking on her. When I look closly I saw how her curv so nice and and- Ack! Really alabaster really? Gosh I got to stop thinking about that! Then her perfect lips were so pink make me want to- agh! quit alabaster is not like I like her right? No I can't it just stupid Aphrodite freaking playong with me.. "Are you spying on me?" I turn and saw the the same nice brown eyes...

**Like hate it so far? Review :)**


	5. Pervert magic boy

**Don'tDisTheSonic: Lol I know! Ok on tot he STORRRRYYYY! **

* * *

Alabaster pov.

Crap.. "Psssh noo." the girl rolled her eyes. "What ever but I still need my thing back." I grab her back pocket again. I stop. Why? Because every one is starring and Claymor might be looking for me so I have to make this quik. I grab her hand and drag her some wear quit. Then I saw a empy play gtound. Hey its empy. Its a perfect place. "Hey let go of me! I have took jtohing from you!" She cried. Yea what ever. When we finally got there.. "Ok stoping lieing give it to me." "Like I said I have nothing!" I rolled my eyes. "Forget that bs give me it!" "I'm not lieng."

Ok you wan to play that way? Ok. I puled her closer puting my hand sliping in her back pocket. While our body touch...

* * *

**Whats Alabaster going to do to Piper huh? Lets see to the next chapter! :D **

**review please! :)**


	6. Snake run

**Don'tDisTheSonic: Oh it is**

* * *

**Piper pov.**

I was blushing. Our body touch. "W-what are you?" He mumble some thing I don't know what he is saying but he was sucking my neck. Then he nibble my ears. I moune alittle.. Wait why the hell am I lettin him do this!? I don't even know him that much! Then he stop and let go. He was holding the card! The hell he just did that to distract me! "Hey you!" He smirk. "Sorry but not today." Then just like that he ran! Oh yeah great now i have a hicky.. I was walking then I saw a car spining crazly coming at me. I stood there nothing to do next. Waitig for the hit of the blood spilling pain but no some one came and push me to the wall as in well out of the way. I open my eyes. Alabaster. "What the freaken did you do that!?" Alabaster was breathing alot. "I just need you to be safe..." "_Piperrrrrrrrrrr.." _Turn and saw a lady with snakes hair. Alabaster turn to me and smirk. "You're name is Piper?" I blushed. Ok that guy got to stop flirting..

* * *

**Review please! And sorry if its short :)**


	7. Message

**Don'tDisTheSonic: You'll have to find out ;D And I might put percy in this story. Percy/Piper sibiling thing and I might make Nico X Piper X Alabaster any way The chapter will come soon! :)**

**Killerjill04 Out! :)**


	8. Jealous Magic Loving Death Emo Boy

**Don'tDisTheSonic: Lol you'll see :D**

* * *

**Piper pov.**

I look behind Alabaster and what I saw are the gorgons, Stheno and Euryale. "Come on!" Alabaster grab my hand and ran. We ran to the park. Hidden behind the bench. I took my Iris message. "The hell are you doing!?" alabaster Yelled/whispered at me. "_Come on my pretty come out come out what ever you are.." _Then I saw Nico in my iris message.

**Alabaster pov.**

Then out of no where there was a boy about fifteen. Plae skin, brown eyes, black hair, jet jacket, skull ring, and black jeans. (Sorry bad discribeing Nico) "hey Pipes!" He smiled at Piper with a hints of red. "Oh Nico its soo glad to se you!" Piper smiled warmly. But no offance there were hints of jealousy crushing my heart. I mean is this Nico guy her boyfriend? Bast friend? Brother wait no can't be brother. "Look Nico I really need your help." "Wait what? Whats going on?" "Look the park-" "i'm here." We both turn and saw Nico standing right in front of us. The hell? "Nico! Oh my gosh you're here!" As Piper ran and touch there bodies together. They btoh let go each other and blushed. Ok that pissed me off. Blushing, googly eyes, sweet caring talk I can't fucking take it! Ugh this is going he the worse day of my life!

* * *

**Like it hate it?**

**Nico: *blush..***

**Piper: *blushing* Alabaster gave me a hicky!?**

**Percy: HE WHAT!? THAT GUY NEED A LESSON!**

**me: -.-' any way REVIEW! :)**


	9. Bragy boys

**Don'tDisTheSonic: Thats right Percy gone brother lode lol**

**Alabaster: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!**

**PERCY: YOU GAVE HER A HICKY YOU SICK BASTARD!**

**me: -.-'**

* * *

**nico pov.**

"oh you stay here I got this." Piper blinked at me. "But I want to help." I blushed alittle. I mean yea she can fight but I really want her to be safe.. "sorry pipes just stay here okay just please." I hug her gently. "O-okay.." I kissed her forhead. I took out my skull ring and transform into a black sord. I put on my sunglasses. I went up to the gorgans. "Hey ugly over here!" Ghey hiss. "Sssssson offfff Hadessss" "may I join?" I turn to- what the hell?! Its the guy who was running with Pipes. Wait he not Pipes boy friend right? Right!?

Alabaster pov.

There is nor freakig way is he going to kill those gorgan. Threw green card at one of the gorgans and green flames licks through the skin. Nico stared at me."What some thing wrong N.I.C.O?" I mock. Nico rolled his eyes Through hus sun glasses. I look through my Iphone mirror to see what Nico was going to do. Nico raised his hand. A skull bony body came from the gound. Then we ran. Thanks to me we have more time. [Al: Oh shut up Nico don't ruin my moment!]

* * *

Review! :)


	10. Magic and Death anger

**Don'tDisTheSonic: Yeah! Magic Vs Death! lol :)**

* * *

**Nico pov.**

Ran and stop. I am pretty sure we lost them. "So um." I cough. "Hey Pipes can you introduced me your friend?" Please say its a friend. Please say its a friend. "Oh him..he not really a friend I just met him today. His name is-" "Alabaster C. Torrington." He said blankly. I squinted. "Oh um. Nico why don't you introduced youself?" Piper smiled kindly. I sign. "The name Nico Di Angelos." Alabaster smirk. "Angelos as in angel? You don't look like a angel." I heard him mumble. Thats it the fuck- _"Nico calm down." **who the hell is this?**__Its the goddess of Revenge child. _**Nemensis? **  
_Its is I and you need to calm down. There is time to revenge for the different days and life. _**What do you mean? I'm not doing any reveng! **_.. Nemensis? Hello? Ugh... _"Hey Nico are we going back to Camp?" piper mumbled. "Well yea thats the point.. I don't want you to get hurt.." she sign. "Kay.."

**Alabaster pov.**

** "**What do you mean back to camp?" He look at me funny. "Well duh Camp Half Blood." "Wait if there was Camp Half Blood is there boy name Percy?" "yeah?" "THAT GUY!? HE KILLED KRONOS!" "No luke killed- wait what? You work for the Titans?" I irrtitated him. "Well yea Mr. Slow-Guy I used too but noo you stupid camp and percy ruin it and it killed all my family!" "Family? What family! Ok look maybe you took this out of hand." piper Smiled weakly. "Yeah sure but Kronos was thegreat of all since you-" "ok maybe you should stop" Nico snap. "Oh really I should stop?! Well tell the great Percy to stop killig the Tutans!" "Oh yea how about this alaBastard you shut up or I beat F-" "THERE YOU ARE!" We both turn.. And oncr again its the gotgans..

* * *

REVIEW! :)


	11. MessAge for you :)

**Don'tDisTheSonic: **

**alabaster:...**

**Nico: *laughing* wow she think funny! Sucker!**

**Alabaster: ... Shut up..**

**me: lol any way do you ever watch Ouran Host Club? If you do go read my other fic! "jasper and Mark Wellow"**

**and the next chapter of magic and Doce will come soon :)**


	12. Happy note message

**KittyFiona:? Lol um O love your ethusuiasum but I doupt it that I'm the hest but thx :) so the chapter will come so wait**

**Don'tDisTheSonic: GOOD READ IT :)**


	13. Running and see relation

**Don'tDisTheSonic: Tell me if you like it kay ;)**

**Guest: you don't have to wait why? Buecause it comin today :) lol.**

**Guest: yup I guess it is interesting :)**

**Agent Dj Awesomenary Spyinc: haha I know and I guess I made Alabaster little bitchy lol.. :)**

* * *

Nico pov.

Shit! "Come on lets go!" We ran fast to some cab. We went inside. "Hey who the hell are you?" "Sorry sure but we need to now some where far near the woods." Piper pleased. "Sorry girly but you have to pay." "But-" "you have to pay." "But-" "no but you have to pay." "But-" "look I don't give F-" Then the same time Basterd (Alabaster) and I the same time took out a human knife and out the tip of the man neck. "O-ok lets go." The man shiffered. He drove to the deep woods. We left him no money why? He doesn't want die To Hades. We ran to finally to camp half blood. "So this is Camp Half-Blood looks" Basterd mumbled. Basterd turn and saw Lou. "Lou?" Lou look at him and cunfused like she doesn't know him. WELL DUH! Basterd ran and hug her gently. "You grown so much.. I missed you little sis." Basterd chuckled at the end. Huh so Basterd is a son of Hecate.

* * *

**THE END! Nah its the end yet :) Any who some of you people might ask how he will react to meet PERCY JACKSON! And how the campers react how he edmire Kronos instead the greek gods? Lets see to the next chapter! :) sorry if it short.. Any TO BE CONTINUE ;)**


	14. message part 3

**DontDistheSonic: aww glad you like it :) Go to Devaint Art and search Wellows Twin :) **

**Percabeth2074: aww thx and i know sad huh? Lol :)**

**The chapter will come soon so please wait! :)**


	15. message part 4

**DontDistheSonic: Tell me if you found ir or looe it kay ;)**

**The chapter will come soon so please wait! :)**


	16. Message part 5

**vvbvgvhvnbvnb: oh I am sooo sorry! But really need ideas!:( If you want you can give some ideas I would really presiate that (sorry bad spelling) :)**

**Don'tDisTheSonic: YOU TOO GIVE ME DAMN IDEAS lol.. ;)**


End file.
